The Grasp of Fate
by beanalu82
Summary: Harry Potter is given the chance of having the love of the Dursley's, but to get this he must give up more than he may be ready for right now in his life. Harry will experience the loss of love, friendship, and the link between the wizardry world. This


Harry Potter awoke to the sound of footsteps. They were coming closer down towards his room in the Dursley home. He could hear them come closer and closer. He ducked his head under his covers, and clasped both his hands on either side to secure it down to his mattress. There was silence. All except for Harry's breathing. As he took in a long shallow breath the footsteps began coming towards his room again. Harry closed his eyes tightly and began violently shaking. The footsteps stopped in front of his door. He knew this because he heard the floorboard near his door creak before the footsteps died out. Vividly, Harry was able to picture five long fingers reach out to open his doorknob, but instead the footsteps began back towards the front door of the house. Harry began to relax as he heard the footsteps die out at the end of the long hallway.   
  
The Grasp of Fate  
Part One   
  
The fifteen-year-old Harry Potter awoke to the normal breakfast at the Dursley home. He received most of Dudley's left over diet food. He usually ate half a grapefruit and a glass of warm water and sometimes milk. He would sit at his normal spot in his normal chair, and eat with his normal silverware and normal plate. Harry was shy around the Dursley's for fear he would upset the balance of the Dursley nature. He would never leave the house because the Dursley's feared he would cause a round of gossip to follow them. Harry had often wondered why he had to be the different one around Hogwarts and at the Dursley's. Sometimes, he wished he was normal, and sometimes, he wished he weren't a wizard. This was one of those kinds of mornings. After breakfast, Harry went to his room just as a large homing pigeon flew into his room carrying a large package. On the package it said SPEW INC. He then realized it had been from Hermione. "Oh great," He thought to himself, "SPEW." HE opened the package and found a note from Hermione and a SPEW tee shirt, button, and hat. She said in the letter:   
"Dear Harry,   
Next time we go to Hogsmede we can go in style. Harry I really need to talk to you. It is really urgent. I will be at your house tonight at eleven-muggle time. Wait up for me. I have this awful hunch about Voldermort and Sirius. See you tonight at eleven sharp. Hermione Granger"   
  
"Wow," he thought, "Urgent! Sirius and Voldermort! What could be happening between those to?" As Harry began to contemplate this he was graced with the presence of his Aunt Petunia.   
  
"Harry," she said, "How would you like to go for ice cream with me?"   
Stunned Harry shakily replied, "Sure."   
  
His aunt had never been kind to him. Even talking to him by his name was a compliment to Harry. He now began to get very suspicious. Why wasn't she taking lard butt for ice cream?   
  
As they arrived at the ice cream parlor, his aunt began showing him off and telling everyone he was her favorite son. "Son?" Harry thought, "Me?" After ice cream she took him to the mall and bought him a huge wardrobe of new clothes that actually fit him. After awhile he forgot about questioning it and just had a great time. He realized that this was way too good to be true, but it truly was happening to him. He pinched himself a few times, but he never awoke. This was real!   
  
When they arrived home Dudley looked at him in awe. Harry had on a pair of designer glasses with sunglass attachments, jeans, shirt, and expensive shoes. He also had three bags of clothes in his hands and his aunt had four more. Harry took the new clothes to his room, and opened the door and stood in amazement. He had a whole new room. All his belongings were put in there neatly even his wizardry stuff were left in there. Hedwig received a new gold cage, and Harry gained a new wooden trunk, new bed, new floor, new window, new dresser, new closet, and a new well you get the point everything was new. Harry put his new clothes away and headed down for dinner where he ate from a glass plate like everyone else and he didn't have to eat any leftovers. Harry's life has changed, and for the first time he felt loved and cared about. He could tell that this time it wasn't out of his relatives' fear of Sirius, but out of true love.   
  
  
  



End file.
